A hunters Night Out
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Sam leaves Dean sleeping in the motel and spends too much time at the local bar.


_Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural._

**A Hunter's Night Out**

Sam sat alone at the table and tossed back another shot. He added the glass to the growing stack of shot glasses he had made into a pyramid on the table. Behind it stood a similar pyramid of beer bottles. "Hey Stanley," he told the bartender. "Shet me ups again will ja?"

He'd left the motel room quietly over two hours ago where his brother Dean was now sleeping soundly due to the two pills he'd nearly had to force him to take. He probably didn't even know Sam was gone. Dean deserved the sleep. He'd earned it… again. The last hunt had gone seriously bad. The were-beast they had been hunting had very nearly gotten him but Dean had once again placed himself in front of his brother and had paid the price for it. His brother now sported four deep furrows across his chest that had required nearly an hour to stitch up.

As he sat at the table drinking shot after shot he had realized that one of these days his brother was going to get himself killed trying to protect him and Sam could not allow that to happen. He had to find a way to stop it.

The bar tender placed another shot and beer on the table in front of him. Sam paid the man giving him a hefty tip and he returned to the bar. He lifted the shot but before he could get it to his lips it was deftly removed from his hand. Sam looked at his now empty hand and frowned then he looked up to see where the shot had gone.

Dean was standing on the other side of the table staring down at him and the empty bottles and glasses on the table. "I think you've had plenty little brother," he told Sam.

"Hey Deeeaaan," Sam said with a drunken grin. "What are yoush dooning awake? I ssought you'd sleep a berry long time."

Dean tossed back the shot and picked up the beer the bartender had just placed on the table and began drinking it. He didn't tell his very wasted brother that he had not taken the pills and had known when Sam had left. He had waited more then two hours for his brother to return before he decided to go looking for him. "Sammy what are you doing?"

Sam giggled. "Trying berry harshd to gest drunk," he told Dean.

"Why?" Dean asked knowing his brother rarely drank enough to even get a buzz let alone get this drunk.

"Helsp my dink," his brother replied.

"Somehow I don't think this is helping you think Sammy." If Sam needed something to drink to help him think then Dean knew something was seriously wrong.

"Sh..shure it is," Sam replied trying to focus his bloodshot eyes on his brother. "I'sh sall ready thunk of lots of stuffs."

"Like what?" his brother asked seriously.

"Welsh, like hows Ims gonna ends up gettin yous killshed ones os dees daysh juss like I gots mom and Jesh kilt," he slurred out his reply.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Dean asked wondering how long it was going to take for his brother to finally realize that the deaths of their Mom and Jessica were not his fault.

"Kuz yous juzt don'ts trusss me too do nothin right."

"Why would you say that Sam?" Dean said. "Of course I trust you."

"Uh uh," Sam said shaking his head. "Yous don'ts."

"Sammy…," Dean began.

"Nos!" Sam said slamming his fist down on the table and startling Dean. "Yous don'ts trush me. Juss looks at your chess to proves it!"

"Sam," Dean told his brother earnestly. "I do trust you. Hell I trust you more than I trust anyone else, including dad."

"Huh?" Sam asked tilting his head sideways and trying to figure out what his brother was saying.

"This," he said pointing at his injured chest. "Had nothing to do with trust Sam, but it had everything to do with you."

"I's dinks you loss me someswhere," Sam replied.

"Sam, I will always do what ever it takes to keep you safe... always."

"Shee yous nos trusks me!"

Dean shook his head at his brother's stubbornness. "Sam, I _need_ you to be safe. It's always going to be my number one priority. I can't change that. I won't."

Sam tried unsuccessfully to roll his eyes at his brother. "Ssseee dats dee problem. Cause I needs you safes too."

"Sam, we have always watched out for each other. We have."

"Yesh!" Sam agreed. "Buts yous alsways gets hurts for me. I's don'ts get hurts prostecting yous."

It took Dean a second to figure out what his brother had just said, but finally it kicked in. "So what you are saying is that you are upset because when I protect you I get hurt. But when you protect me you don't get hurt."

Sam scratched his head as he thought about it. "Yesh!"

"Um Sam, doesn't that make you the better hunter?"

"Huh?" Sam said and again took the time to think it through then exclaimed, "Hey yoush rigth!"

"Of course I am," Dean told him. "I'm the older brother. I'm always right."

Sam smirked and looked at the bartender motioning to him for another round. Dean quickly shook his head at the man then said, "Come on Sammy, it's time to go back to the room and crash. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"Wesh, gess I coulds sleep nows," Sam told him.

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean replied. "I don't think you're going to have any problems sleeping tonight." But he knew that tomorrow Sam was going to have one hell of a hangover. And better yet he would not remember one word of their conversation.

**A/N Hope you were able to understand what Sam was saying. Sorry, but he was just a little drunk and slurring his words! LOL! Please review and let me know what you think. Oh, and thanks for taking the time to read.**


End file.
